The Reaper: The Grim Reaper Killer's Story
by KJMusical
Summary: You've heard the hero's side of the story. Now listen to the villian's side. MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE REAPER! Read 'The Reaper' first. Rated T for the same reasons as The Reaper. R&R! Don't Like? Don't Read!
1. Introduction

**Author's Note: Right, this story is something I'd do for the fun of it. This story will basically be a re-telling of 'The Reaper' from The Grim Reaper Killer's perspective.**

**That's right. I'm giving the villain's POV of 'The Reaper'!**

**I would recommend you read 'The Reaper' before you read this story because then it will make more sense and there are major spoilers for 'The Reaper'.**

**So, if I were you, I'd take some time off just to quickly read 'The Reaper' before beginning with this story.**

**Alright, let's get it started in here!**

My name is Sniffles.

I am an anteater.

I'm also an inventor and scientist around Happy Tree Town.

My inventions have been a major cause of many Happy Tree Town inhabitants' unfortunate demises, including mine.

However, that was the old me.

Now, you reading the text from a mentally deranged Sniffles.

If you've read KJMusical's 'The Reaper', then that's who I'm talking about.

I was The Grim Reaper Killer.

But don't threat dear reader, I was the original Sniffles you knew and loved.

But a simple incident changed me forever.

And turned me into the Frankenstein's Monster that KJMusical wrote.

What you're about to read is my view of the events in 'The Reaper.'

This is my story…


	2. PreStory First Victims

So, my story started off like any other normal day.

I was doing some experiments, you know, the usual stuff scientist ant eaters do.

So, what I did was took some chemicals and mixed various together.

Many blew up in my face of course.

So, in the end, I decided to take a walk around the park to clear my thoughts and get my head together.

My walks in the park were never really that interesting to me.

Occasionally, I run into a friend, find a bank note on the ground, or if I'm really lucky, I get chased by Whistle.

However, this day was different.

It was getting rather cloudy and I felt hungry.

Then I saw the classic ant hill.

I remember and shuddered at the memories I shared with those barbarian creatures.

Seriously, if you're going to catch ants, you better know what the hell you're doing.

Because those ants CAN and WILL fight back if they have to.

But anyway, I stuck my hand down the hole, hoping to catch at least 1 ant.

Suddenly, I felt the blade of knives seering through my hand.

I tried to desperately pull myself out, but they held my hand in place!

I heard their protests and angry yelling inside the hill.

I then felt the skin on my hand being pulled off.

It was the most blinding pain I had ever experienced!

I thought it was all over afterwards.

But then, there was a horrible stinging on my hand as I felt a liquid gush onto it.

It was something citric.

Like a lemon.

And it burned like Hell!

That gave me the strength to break free from the ant's grasp and release my hand.

I then took a long good look at it.

It was no longer light blue like my skin.

It was nothing but red with deep gashes where the ants slashed at me.

I then smelt it.

The acidic smell still lingered.

I tasted it.

I WAS lemon.

I then darted off to the hospital to get it fixed.

However, to avoid humiliation, I lied and told the receptionist I caught my hand in a machine.

After a few hours in A&E, my hand was stitched back together and my battle wounds were gone.

But my anger wasn't!

I didn't care about eating the ants.

I just wanted them dead!

I was starting to rain, with thunder and lightning to suit my mood at the time.

I went home and made a boot made of pure metal with spiky cleats.

I then went back to the ant hill and crushed it!

Many ants tried to run, but most were too slow.

Some of the ants escaped, but most of them were crushed dead from my boot!

I then felt an surge of excitement.

I felt excited, like a rush of adrenaline for every ant I killed.

I then thought that if killing ants would give me a small rush, then killing other Happy Tree Town occupants would give me a larger rush.

So, I went to the local dress-up shop and brought a Grim Reaper costume.

It came complete with a glow-in-the-dark skull mask.

I then went home and waited until it got dark.

I then put the costume and mask on, and went outside.

Being dark, it was hard for me to tell where exactly I was in Happy Tree Town.

The moon had disappeared behind a large cloud above me.

Good thing I knew the area like the back of my hand, otherwise I'd be lost!

Eventually, I came across a house.

I looked through the window and saw Lifty & Shifty.

'This is going to be fun.' I thought to myself.

I then sung my foreboding song:

"Meurent mon chéri

Meurent mon chéri

Pouvez vous se reposer dans la paix"

"Meurent mon chéri

Meurent mon chéri

Mai votre coeur commencent à cesser"

"Meurent mon chéri

Meurent mon chéri

Laissez votre sang briller sous la lune"

"Meurent mon chéri

Meurent mon chéri

Espérez-vous jamais éveillé bientôt"

Did I mention I had a degree in French?

Eventually, Lifty got up with a torch and went out into the back garden.

Their garden was huge!

It was a very large area.

I hid behind a small bush as Lifty called out.

"Hello?" he said.

"Is anyone out here?"

As soon as he passed, I noticed a rock next to me.

I picked it up and walked up behind him.

I raised the rock, high above my head as he turned around at the last second.

CRACK!

The rock hit him square in the face.

He dropped the torch and fell back.

He tried to crawl away, possibly to get help.

Before he could scream for help, I swung the rock at him more.

After several hits to the back of the head, Lifty was unconscious.

His head was really bloody.

I then looked around before dragging him out the back gate, from which I came in.

This left a thin trail of blood leading out of the gate on the grass.

I stopped in a thick woodland area.

I knew, that if I left him live, he would possibly report this to the authorities.

I noticed a long vine next to a tree.

I tore it off, tied a noose from it, placed it around the unconscious Lifty's neck, threw the long cord-like end over the branch and pulled.

Lifty rose into the air like a puppet on strings.

He choked on the noose before falling limp.

The rush returned, only stronger.

I then hid as Shifty arrived.

Upon finding the body, I repeated my haunting rhyme.

"Meurent mon chéri

Meurent mon chéri

Pouvez vous se reposer dans la paix"

"Meurent mon chéri

Meurent mon chéri

Mai votre coeur commencent à cesser"

"Meurent mon chéri

Meurent mon chéri

Laissez votre sang briller sous la lune"

"Meurent mon chéri

Meurent mon chéri

Espérez-vous jamais éveillé bientôt"

He ran back to the house.

I followed, not too far behind.

He locked the gate but I merely managed to climb over it.

I advanced on the house before noticing an open window.

I climbed in and noticed him on the phone, possibly to the police.

I also noticed a small kitchen knife on the side next to a loaf of bread.

I picked up the knife and turned to Shifty.

"Please hurry! I'm not sure how long I can-." he said whilst turning to face me.

Honestly, it may have just been the mask but he screamed in my face.

I knew if someone heard the screaming, someone would call the police.

So, I acted fast and thrust the knife into Shifty's stomach.

He immdiately stopped, looked at the wound and dropped the phone.

The instant I withdrew the knife, he collapsed onto the draining board, dead.

I immediately darted out the window and back over the fence and ran away from the crime scene.

It wouldn't be long until the authorities arrived, so I had to act quick.


End file.
